


But No One Keeps a Secret

by runningtonowhere



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hanging, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sad, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningtonowhere/pseuds/runningtonowhere
Summary: Someone told.Someone said something.Someone killed them both, because they couldn’t keep their mouth shut.





	But No One Keeps a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Really really really really wanted this. I can’t believe this has not been written yet, but it might've and I’m not looking hard enough. If it has, do me a favor and leave a link, cause as much as i love writing, reading is even more fun (for me). This is very unedited
> 
> -Title from ‘Secrets’ by The Pierces. U should know this if uve seen pretty little liars.

Someone told.

Someone said something.

Someone killed them both, because they couldn’t keep their mouth shut. 

_They _came to their house, and _they _dragged John away while John screamed. They dragged Alex away while Alex slept through John’s screaming. Why was _this _the night, of all nights, that he had fallen asleep while he worked? It was night.______

______To put it simply, it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that they weren’t allowed to be together, that John was to witness his father’s disgusted face as he died. It wasn’t fair the Alex wasn’t able to finish developing the financial system he would tell John about _every single night _, until John knew it better than he did, and was practically begging Alex to talk about _something else, anything else, please! _And Alex would laugh and kiss him, and they would roll until John was on top of Alex and they were both laughing._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________(Not to loud, shhh, quiet, the neighbors might hear, _Alex! _)___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alex woke up when John started crying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alex had looked at John and felt something, something he hadn’t felt while looking at that girl who cleaned the dishes at the tavern he stayed in, flashing her dress so Alex could see what was underneath, something he hadn’t felt while looking at the rich females strolling around the square, spinning their parasols, and giggling through their hand, something he hadn’t even felt when a girl bravely walked over to him and asked him if he had a wife._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________John had grabbed his hand, hadn’t asked if he had a wife, didn’t try to flash anything at him, didn’t pretend he was giggling (he full on laughed), and wouldn’t even dare to touch a parasol. He dragged Alex to the _best eatery in New York! _, ordered two bottles of beer, then three, then four, some _fan- _tastic bread that Alex didn’t know existed, cheese and a type of meat he called _turkey, God Alex, you’ve never heard of this? You need a teacher. Scratch that, I will be your teacher. _________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He ran with Alex following close behind, (being dragged by John), and slipped underneath three fences and over one tree, trampling someone’s flowers, and lifted him over a stone wall that Alex was to damn short to climb over by himself. At the time, it had been embarrassing as hell. In retrospect, it was sweet, something a girl would never do. He doubted a girl would’ve cared for trampling a bunch of flowers either, and instead insisting on stopping and apologizing to the owner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________John stopped by a river._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Whenever John cried, Alex woke, and he comforted. It was practically instinct by then, to wake up, no matter how hard John tried to hide his tears. Vice versa for John. Alex didn’t know what to do when he wasn’t with John, and had such huge bags under his eyes and such a _goddamn stubborn attitude _whenever he came back to John, John had to resist from coddling him and force him to eat something and then sleep. Alex almost wished he could go back to sleep when John explained.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________John stopped by a river._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The lights from passing ships reflected off the water, and lanterns lit the streets of New York. They were high up a hill, in the shade of a ginormous oak tree that’s branched expanded nearly one-hundred feet in diameter by Alex’s estimate. John had pulled the food (and four bottles of beer tucked neatly under his arm) from the tidily wrapped package that held bread and cheese and _turkey _. That was still a strange word or Alex’s tongue.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________You’re too skinny _John laughed when Alex asked why he bought these things. _I feel a strange urge to take care of you. Plus, _his face suddenly was so close, Alex took a step back, _I may have a hidden agenda. ________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Alex was nervous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________John spread the food and practically shoved it all at Alex, taking only an apple from his pocket, eating only that instead. _I’m fine, _he insisted when Alex asked. _’M not hungry at all. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Alex commeted that John was skinnier that he was. John glared. _Eat, _he commanded. It was night.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Alex ate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“They caught us. I don’t know who, but they did.”  
“Who sold us out?”  
“You won’t believe me.”  
“I’ll always believe you.”  
“...Angelica.”  
“ _No _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________John watched Alex carefully as he took every bite, as if Alex was going to sneak a bit of food away so he wouldn’t have to eat it. The silence was thick, Alex used to John’s laughter carrying its own conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________The food was mostly gone, and Alex saw a cluster of berries growing on a bush nearby. They were shiny black and looked edible, like a blackberry. He reached for one. Another hand stopped his progress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________Unless you are suicidal, _John said, looking vaguely amused, _You probably shouldn’t eat that. That’s nightshade. It killed a friend of mine’s cousin.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Alex felt something pang inside his chest as he looked up at John, and something just _clicked _. He saw the same click happen inside of John, and before he knew what he was doing, before he could even _think _John’s lips were pressed against his, and he tasted like the sweet apple he was just chewing seconds ago. Alex was sure he tasted like cheese and bread and turkey, but honestly couldn’t care less._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Reality check._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“Karma’s a bi-” Alex started to whisper against John’s lips. Tears streaked both of their faces, and the dim light did nothing to hide it.  
“Shhhh,” John whispered, pressing his fingers against Alex’s lips. “This is what we knew we were getting into from the start.”   
Alex cried against John’s tunic. “I don’t wanna die,” he murmured. He was aware that he sounded like a child, but he couldn’t think of anything that wrapped up his thoughts as bluntly as that phrase.  
John stared at something in the darker parts of the cell. “I know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Reality check._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________John pushed Alex away from him. _We shouldn’t be doing this _, he whispered.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Alex pushed back, then pulled John closer to him. He told John that if John was backing out now, he obviously had not met Alexander Hamilton. Alex never did anything halfway. Including this. He just never expected that the feelings would run this deep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________He claimed John was a human furnace in the winter, and in the summer, he might’ve sat a little closer than some people might’ve considered ‘good friends.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________No one ever noticed a thing was going on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Not until the Schuylers had their annual winter ball and Angelica Schuyler flirted with him and Eliza Schuyler flirted with him and Margarita ‘Peggy’ Schuyler told him she would’ve if she had been old enough to know whatthehell flirting was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________He didn’t respond to any of it, beyond respectful conversation. And Angelica got a little curious. And John just so happened to be in town. And Angelica just happened to be there when Alex took John’s hand and kissed him and said ‘I love you’ for the first time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Later, John said he wasn’t cautious enough. Later, Alex agreed. Because afterwards, Angelica cornered him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________She told him to marry her sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________That her sister loved him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________“How did she know?” John whispered urgently. Alex didn’t meet his eyes. “Alexander, how did she _know _?”  
“John.” Alex took of deep breath. “She’s known for years. She’s known ever since the ball.”  
John looked hurt. “And you didn’t tell me?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________That her sister loved him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________She was going to tell the world about him and John if he broke her sister’s heart. _I’ll do whatever it takes, _she hissed at him, from the dark corner of the alley, _to make her happy. Even if it means bribing you. Even if it means letting you having a disgusting relationship with… him. _The moon shone into her eyes, and she looked desperate. Feral almost. In that moment, Alex didn’t doubt that she wouldn’t do anything. It was night._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________He married Eliza. John hurt. John smiled and came to the wedding and created invisible self-inflicted wounds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________He married Eliza. And then married John. It was night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________It didn’t matter that the night covered everything up, everything good, everything bad. It was illegal. He told Eliza he had work, to much to be home for long. He told John promises that seemed to mean nothing, seemed to not amount to anything. They were pretty words, nothing more, temptations of believing in a world where no one scorned them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________John almost died._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________“No. I… she told me not to tell anyone. Or else… she would tell everyone.”  
“Did you have a choice?” John’s face was half-hidden by the shadows. He had stopped crying. He had stopped functioning at all really. Alex believed the shock was catching up with him. The realization was setting in. _They were going to die. _And no one was going to stop it.  
“No.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________John almost died._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________A woman treated his bullet wound with a new treatment they found in India. He lived. But now he was prone to staring off into the distance, as if he saw something even Alex could get him to speak of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________Do you love me? _he asked one day. _Even though- even though I’m a boy? _John’s blank stare was getting to Alex. His words cut even deeper. _Eliza would be so much safer to love. ________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________________But she’s not you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________Are you sure? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________Yes, he was sure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________John smiled sadly and seemed resigned, like he knew where that conversation was going to go, but tried to prevent it anyways. _We’re going to both die. You know that? Right? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________No they weren’t. Not if they were careful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________John didn’t respond, choosing instead to look off somewhere on the horizon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________John?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________“Fags,” some man hissed and he guided them both out of their cage and into the daylight of early morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________This wasn’t night anymore. The night would no longer protect his secrets. Everyone would know what they had done. It was about to be illuminated, set on fire, a scorched, forgotten part of history._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________A large crowd had gathered, wanting to see the famed ‘Alexander Hamilton get what he deserved’. They also wanted something to gossip about._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________The ropes were like snakes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________John grasped his hand and pressed three squashed berries into them. Shiny black with juice already dripping out of them from being held, grasped in John’s hand so tightly. “I don’t want to be hung,” John whispered at Alex’s questioning gaze. “It’s Nightshade.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________And Alex smiled and squeezed John’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________The ropes were like snakes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________They administered their poison into John first, while Alex watched. Only a close onlooker would notice the quick motion of John’s hand as he shoved the berries into his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________The onlookers grumbled. His death had been to painless, not gruesome enough for their tastes. No screaming or begging, or beating or forcing him into submission. Just a quiet sagging of the body and some foaming at the mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________The snake administered its poison into Alex next._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________Alex administered poison into himself. It took effect rather quickly, his vision tunneling and collapsing, turning black at the edges though he had not shut his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________He saw blue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________“John?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
